Pointe de Neige
by Elysabeth
Summary: Gilgalad affronte son destin.One shot. GRAND GAGNANT DU DÉFI PONEY FRINGANT.


**Pointe de Neige**

J'ai attendu ce moment si longtemps. Cinq années de préparation. Deux d'entre elles ont servi à rassembler quelques cent mille guerriers et les trois autres furent mises à profit à Imladris, là où le héraut de mon maître a élu domicile. C'est dans ce refuge que se forgèrent les milliers d'armes et d'armures requises pour faire face à ce moment critique de l'histoire.

Cet instant est enfin arrivé. Nous voilà tous, hommes et elfes, sur les plaines rocailleuses de Dagorlad et nous attendons. Il nous a fallu des semaines pour atteindre la contrée maudite de Mordor, mais la fatigue ne se fait pas sentir. Seule la détermination se lit en notre regard.

Notre but ? Atteindre Barad-dûr et mettre fin au règne de terreur de Annatar. Mais nous savons tous que la tâche ne sera guère aisée. Nous échouerons, probablement, mais si les Valar ont quelque intérêt pour notre cause, peut-être obtiendrons-nous leur Salut.

Au moment où la tension est à son apogée, nous voyons les Portes Noires s'ouvrir et nous constatons que l'Ennemi nous attendait depuis longtemps. Annatar vomie sur nous toutes ses forces et ses sbires, corrompus par sa cruauté et sa malveillance. Une armée cinq fois plus nombreuse que la nôtre s'élance vers nous. Elle est composée d'orques, de gobelins et de viarags. Sur nous déferle le courroux de l'Ombre, mais nous sommes résignés à l'affronter. Nous sommes prêts à nous mesurer à notre plus vieil et plus grand ennemi, pour la dernière fois. Il n'y aura pas de prisonniers ; les deux camps le savent, et notre détermination n'en est que plus désespérée.

Mon maître me brandit dans les airs en signe de ralliement pour les siens. Alors, toute l'armée elfique se dispose en un parfait alignement et se prépare à tirer l'épée. Nos acolytes humains en font de même. Leur Roi leur ordonne de se tenir prêts et les Numénoréens lui répondent dans une grande clameur. Tandis que nous attendons que les orques soient à notre portée, ces derniers forment une masse confuse, animée par une haine féroce.

Enfin, les deux camps finissent par se heurter l'un à l'autre avec un grand fracas. Les Orques foncent tête baissée alors que les Numénoréens dégainent leurs longues épées et s'abritent derrière leurs boucliers. Les elfes lèvent à deux mains leurs propres armes, prêts à faucher les Orques tels des épis de blé. La stratégie de l'Alliance est simple : anéantir cette armée et renverser le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celle des orques est encore plus simple : tuer ou être tué.

Mon maître me saisit fermement et, avec une lueur de rage dans les yeux, il me tend vers le premier assaillant qui se jette dans sa direction. Dans un bruit sourd, je me sens le pénétrer dans le thorax. Je l'entends déglutir et émettre une lourde plainte tandis que je m'enfonce dans sa chair crasseuse. Mon maître me retire de cet ennemi qui lève ses yeux jaunes globuleux au ciel et je le vois s'effondrer au sol dans une marre de sang.

J'ai à peine le temps de contempler l'ampleur de ma puissance que déjà mon maître se tourne vers d'autres agresseurs.

Tremblez, viles créatures ! Tremblez devant moi !

Je tranche

Je transperce

J'empale

Je fends

Je suis Aiglos, Pointe de Neige, et je suscite la peur de tout ennemi se présentant sur mon chemin.

Se trouver face à moi sur le champ de bataille signifie que la fatalité est imminente.

Crains-moi, serveur de l'Ombre, car lorsque tu verras ma pointe argentée briller parmi le sang noir de ta patrie, telle une étoile surplombant les ténèbres, tu sauras que ta mort est proche.

Les jours, les semaines, les mois, les années passent.

Sept ans de guerre acharnée et je n'ai toujours pas fléchi. En la main de mon maître, rien ne me résiste. Sa poigne gracieuse et ferme me fait tournoyer. Je fends l'air, j'embroche et je fauche tout sur mon passage.

Notre armée maintient toujours sa belle ordonnance. Là où les régiments humains s'affaiblissent, une horde de guerriers elfes lui prête main forte. Et si un bataillon elfique fait défaut à un endroit, un escadron humain s'empresse de lui offrir renfort. Les orques ont ouvert plusieurs brèches dans les rangs de notre Alliance et nombreux sont les guerriers qui tombent sous le coup d'une flèche empoisonnée ou d'une lame rouillée, mais rien n'entame notre moral. Les pertes ennemies sont beaucoup plus nombreuses que les nôtres. Nous avançons, nous gagnons du terrain et, bientôt, l'armée de l'Ombre se retrouve acculée jusqu'à la plaine de Gorgoroth. Ils tombent par milliers et n'ont aucune issue. Devant eux, nous poursuivons notre avancée implacable et dans leur dos, ils sentent la présence pesante de leur Seigneur…

La victoire est à portée de main. Nous sommes au cœur du Mordor. Il ne nous reste plus que Barad-dûr à atteindre. Le ciel est peut-être plongé dans l'obscurité depuis des années, mais nous voyons tout de même une lueur scintiller en notre cœur ; la lueur de l'espoir. Rien ne peut plus faire perdre courage aux hommes et aux elfes désormais. Les premiers-nés sont déjà auréolés de gloire et les Numénoréens exilés sont à l'apogée de leur puissance. Avec à leur tête, mon maître et son fidèle frère d'arme Elendil, nous avons l'avantage. Les bannières de nos royaumes sont balancées fièrement dans le vent empoisonné et nul ne peut résister à l'épée du Roi des hommes et moi. Nous brillons dans la tourmente des ténèbres. Je suis fier de me battre aux côtés de Narsil. Le jour, elle étincelle comme le Soleil et, la nuit, elle émane d'argent comme la Lune. Ensemble, sous la poigne de nos maîtres, nous repoussons l'ennemi et, un beau jour, la fin de notre ultime combat semble enfin arriver. Nous sentons que les orques, les viarags et les gobelins vont capituler.

Mais…

À notre grand désarroi, nous prenons conscience que tout est loin d'être joué.

Surgissant de la masse d'ennemis restants, une silhouette s'avance vers nous, gigantesque, aussi étrange qu'effrayante.

Nous ne l'avions jamais vu en personne et aucun esprit décent n'avait encore osé s'imaginer quelle forme prenait le Seigneur du Mal. Mais nous voilà confrontés à lui et nos craintes les plus secrètes prennent forme.

Annatar. Sauron. L'incarnation du Mal s'engage dans la bataille. Il a senti que son armée ne résisterait plus très longtemps et il n'a trouvé comme solution que de prendre part à cette guerre de manière concrète.

Un silence oppressant terrasse le champ de bataille. Tous nos guerriers, hommes et elfes, sentent leur sang se glacer à la vue du plus terrible de leurs ennemis. Même mon maître tremble. Il me tient toujours entre ses mains, mais je le sens fébrile voire même nerveux à travers ses doigts et ses paumes d'habitude si certains et adroits.

Sauron avance toujours et plus il approche, plus la terreur qu'il inspire s'accroît en nos cœurs. Enfin, je le vois clairement devant nous, marchant d'un pas lourd qui fait vibrer le sol sous les pieds des guerriers. J'admire et je redoute à la fois la créature qui se tient fièrement devant nous. Il porte une armure d'acier noir, calcinée par son propre corps qui dégage une chaleur intense ; la chaleur même de l'enfer. Des pieds jusqu'aux bouts des doigts : la totalité de sa personne est recouverte de métal noir, de plates, des mailles, d'une facture parfaite : une armure à l'image du forgeron chevronné qu'il est. De longues épines d'acier noir ornent son habillement. Nul ne peut décrire son visage qui demeure caché sous un casque travaillé avec minutie, mais tous s'accordent pour dire que ce casque sinistre évoque sûrement avec justesse l'immonde apparence qu'arbore cet ennemi. Deux entailles en forme d'amande font office de regard et une lueur maléfique émane de ces orifices, nous contemplant avec tout le mépris et l'ignominie de ce monde.

Il marche encore vers nous et chacun de ses pas est accompagné du son métallique de ses bottes d'acier qui foulent lourdement le sol. Il lève son bras droit dans les airs et nous constatons qu'il détient une massue, énorme et imposante, faite de fer aussi noir que l'armure de son propriétaire. Rien qu'à sa vue, nous devinons que cette arme est redoutable et sans pitié. Pourtant, il y a une chose qui est encore plus effrayante : à son index, Sauron détient l'Unique, le Maître Anneau. Les inscriptions maudites brillent de mille feux sur l'or. Nous savons que cet objet est la source qui maintient la puissance des ténèbres à son apogée.

Il faut le lui arracher.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Une dizaine de nos guerriers s'élancent vers lui, mais ils ne réussissent même pas à atteindre Annatar. Ce dernier abat sa massue sur eux et les guerriers sont alors projetés dans les airs et ils se fracassent contre les rochers. À la vue de ce massacre, beaucoup hésitent à prendre le relais, mais ils se jettent tout de même sur l'ennemi, et ce, par vingtaines. Toutefois, tous finissent balayés par un seul coup de massue. Sauron écarte de son passage les plus forts et les plus braves des combattants. Des régiments d'archers, autant elfique qu'humain, tirent un déluge de flèches, mais aucun obus ne parvient à transpercer le métal noir qui recouvre le Seigneur des Anneaux.

Il continue à avancer, se frayant un chemin en broyant, piétinant, balayant quiconque ose lui tenir tête. La terreur gagne le cœur des guerriers, le désespoir s'empare de nous tous. D'une violence extrême, il balance les gardes royaux qui protègent mon maître. Sauron s'immobilise un instant et le dévisage. Il le pétrifie du regard, mais mon maître redresse fièrement les épaules et renvoie le même regard menaçant à ce vil ennemi. Tous deux se contemplent avec mépris, car ils se connaissent et se sont même côtoyés par le passé. Annatar avait déjà tenté de corrompre mon maître, mais jamais il ne parvint à le duper. La haine qu'ils éprouvent l'un envers l'autre est incommensurable.

Mon maître est peut-être deux fois plus petit que ce Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais sa stature est si imposante et son aura si chargée de détermination et de volonté que même son adversaire semble le redouter. D'ailleurs, personne autour ne cherche à se mêler à ce futur duel. Les orques restent tapissés dans leur coin et les guerriers de l'Ultime Alliance demeurent à l'écart. C'est alors que mon maître me saisit fermement et se tient prêt à riposter toute attaque. Sauron paraît irrité par la grande assurance de son ennemi et il s'empresse d'abattre sa massue dans sa direction, mais le Roi des elfes anticipe son mouvement et se jette au sol pour éviter l'assaut. Il ne me lâche pas et roule par terre, puis il se relève d'un bond et me tend vers le genou de son adversaire. Je comprends qu'il tente de l'affaiblir en me plantant dans l'articulation du genou. Ainsi, Sauron fléchirait et il se retrouverait à la même hauteur que mon maître qui en profiterait pour faire tomber l'Anneau de son index. Cependant, rien ne se passe comme prévu. Je suis incapable de pénétrer les mailles qui recouvrent l'articulation du genou. Je ressens une terrible douleur ; ma lame brûle au seul contact de cette armure. Le métal dans lequel je suis forgé est conducteur de chaleur et mon maître doit bientôt renoncer à sa tentative d'attaque, car ses mains brûlent sur moi. Il me retire donc avant que je ne surchauffe et il tente de s'éloigner de l'ennemi, mais celui-ci, enragé par l'hardiesse de mon maître, l'empoigne par le cou et le soulève dans les airs.

Je perçois le sang de mon maître bouillonner à travers ses doigts. Son regard se fait tortueux à mesure que l'adversaire resserre sa poigne autour de son cou. Puis, mon maître me laisse tomber au sol, m'abandonnant brusquement alors que jamais il ne m'avait lâché durant ces sept longues années. Je gis dans le sang noir mélangé au sang des guerriers humains et elfes, puis je vois les mains de mon maître se crisper. Tout son corps se tend et se tord de douleur. Que lui arrive-t-il ? Quel mal le ronge ? Je ne puis le savoir, car je n'ai plus de contact charnel avec lui. Mais je ne tarde pas à comprendre la situation lorsque je vois, avec horreur, le corps de mon maître s'enflammer de manière brutale. De par sa main gantée de métal brûlant qui continue à le tenir par la gorge, Sauron embrase le corps de mon maître. Ce dernier hurle sous la torture insoutenable. Ses membres fondent et sous les yeux horrifiés de ses sujets et de ses frères d'armes, Gil-galad est réduit en cendres.

Un rire insidieux s'échappe du casque de l'ennemi : Sauron rit de ce pauvre elfe prétentieux qui a cru pouvoir lui tenir tête. Puis, il se tourne face au reste de l'Ultime Alliance, se demandant qui serait le prochain à subir la hargne de sa colère et de sa fureur.

Il jette alors son dévolu sur Elendil ; ce Roi qui resta fidèle aux Eldar et qui put échapper au cataclysme de Numenor. Annatar n'avait pu le tromper et le tourner contre la volonté des Valar. Lui qui avait voulu causer la perte entière de Numenor avait échoué à cause de ce Roi entêté et loyal. Sauron brûle d'envie de se venger et il compte bien réduire à néant le reste des exilés de Numénor.

Malgré le choc de la perte de son grand allié Gil-galad, Elendil se précipite vers son ennemi, bien résolu à lui faire payer son geste impardonnable. Il élève bien haut Narsil, mais avant que son coup ne tombe, Sauron balaie le Roi d'un coup de massue et il va se fracasser mortellement contre les rochers. Narsil tombe de ses mains en un tintement métallique et Sauron, d'un seul coup de talon, réduit en pièces l'arme qui, durant sept ans, avait été la terreur de tout serveur de l'Ombre.

Ce qui se passe ensuite, je ne me souviens plus.

Je n'en ai cure. J'ai perdu mon maître et par ce fait, j'ai perdu mon âme. Seul ce grand Roi était capable de me manier habilement. Nul autre ne pouvait démontrer avec justesse toute l'entièreté de ma force et de ma violence. Ensemble, nous étions en symbiose. Nous ne faisions qu'un. Avec lui s'en est allé ma puissance légendaire. Il ne reste plus que des souvenirs de gloire perdu. Peut-être ces souvenirs seront écrits ou chantés plus tard… s'il subsiste quelqu'un pour les raconter dans ce monde gagné par les ténèbres…


End file.
